Harry Potter and The Temporal Dysfunction
by ArtfulVivification
Summary: Harry Potter inadvertently activates a magical artifact, which results in dire consequences. Now he finds himself stuck in a world where everything is different, will he try to change this world to resemble something similar to his own, will the people from this new world accept him or will they shun him. Harry/Ginny and Harry/Hermione. No harem and no slash. Monogamous pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pairings are going to be Harry/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. No this is not going to be a harem, the pairings are going to be strictly monogamous. There will be no slash in this fic. The fic is rated M for Expletives. There will be no explicit sexual content in this fic. I write for an hour everyday so expect a chapter every 3-4 days or a week at most. I have already finished plotting the fic so you can expect this fic to be completed. I have not beta-ed this fic so there might be quite a few grammatical errors in this fic, if anyone would like to beta read this fic for me please send me a PM. And without further babbling, I present you my first fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. **

Harry Potter's eyes sparkled with curiosity as he daintily handled the object in his hand. It was his latest project, in fact it was just handed to him by his assistant. The object was found in one of the latest Death-Eater raid.

It had been 14 years since the fall of Voldemort and the magical world was at an uneasy peace since then. A lot of his supporters still remained and were slowly coming out of the woodwork in the hopes of gathering supporters to their cause, however the ministry of magic was much more ruthless and efficient then it had been in the past, the last two wars had caused the ministry to go through a regime change and the new regime was ruthless against anything that was a danger to the peace of the magical world and hence as soon as the death-eater families had tried gathering support they were swiftly dealt with. A group of trained and lethal Aurors called The Watch was formed to perform raids on known death-eater families and silence them. More often then not they would confiscate magical artifacts and send them over to the Department of Mysteries. After a brief check to see if the artifact had a curse hidden within it it was transferred to the leading researchers at the department.

Recently The Watch had performed a raid on Nott manor and had found a hidden cellar. There was a magical safe inside the cellar. After performing the basic check for nasty wards, and disabling the proximity maiming ward the Aurors send the magical safe to the department of mysteries. The warding on the magical safe had been quite amateur and the safe was unlocked within a few hours. A beautiful thick bracelet with runes inscribed all over it was found within it. The runes were Egyptian and had an extremely complex structure. It was a bit too complicated for the novices at the lower offices of the department of mysteries and so it was sent to current assistant Research head of The Department of Mysteries, the enigmatic Harry Potter.

Harry had been instantly fascinated with the bracelet and started working on the runic sequence, scribbling in his workbook the riveting runic sequence. It didn't take him long to recognize that the runic patter had something to do with temporal magic. He should have stopped instantly as temporal magic had to be treated with a lot of care and was not a job for single person. He should have just waited for his wife to arrive before he started tinkering with the object, she was much more knowledgeable about temporal magic than him. However, Harry Potter was never known for patience, so instead of waiting for assistance to arrive he cast a few diagnostics spells at the rune and then when he was done, he cast a runic connection spell. As soon as he cast it he knew he had made a grave mistake, time seemed to had stopped all around him and he was frozen in place. A bright flash of light blinded him and then he felt his body being squeezed, the feeling was quite similar to apparition.

Harry knew he had to do something to get out this situation however he still couldn't move his hands so he did the next best thing, he centered his magic and then released it as a shock-wave all around him. The squeezing feeling vanished and he was blasted out of the time loop, however he was thrown with such force he could do nothing to stop himself from impacting the wall in front of him. He his the wall headfirst and his vision turned dark, he knew he was going to faint soon so with the last of his strength he cast a defensive ward around himself before he let the blissful darkness take him. The last words he muttered before fainting were "Fuck, she's going to kill me."

A cacophony of noises woke him from his slumber, he blearily opened his eyes, only to close them again as the bright lights of St Mungo's was a bit too much for him. This time he opened them more slowly and looked around. He was surrounded by a group of people, however his vision was quite blurry so he could only see silhouettes.

"Hermione", he whispered, his voice raspy.

The cacophony of noises instantly stopped as everyone in the room turned to him. "Harry!" someone shouted before he was engulfed in a hug. The strong scent of perfume assaulted his senses as he felt the person hugging him tightly. From the scent of the perfume and the feel of the body hugging him he quickly deduced that it was Ginny Weasley.

"Gin?" He rasped, confused he asked "Where's 'mione?".

He felt his bed shift, as someone sat beside him. "Hey, I'm here" Hermione Granger whispered as she sat next to her best friend. She was a bit confused, though she was close to her best friend she had expected him to first seek out his wife when he regained consciousness.

A few days prior:

Hermione Granger was having a fairly good day at office. Her bill to raise awareness for the living conditions of the house elves was generating a lot of support and it seemed like it had a chance of passing through the Wizengamot. She was just about to call it a day when the ministry alarm went off. She immediately picked up her ward and activated her communication device.

"Harry" she spoke into the device, "what's the alarm for?" she asked. There were very few reasons for the ministry alarm to go off, and all of them were related to attacks against the ministry or a large burst of unknown magic withing the ministry walls. And since Harry Potter was the head Auror he, and his team were the first on the scene whenever an alarm went off.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry's been in an accident, come to the main hall in the Department of Mysteries, and send Bill a message and ask him to come as soon as possible."

Hermione gasped as the message came through, she cast a patronus and sent it to Bill Weasley and ran to the ministry elevator. There were already a lot of people gathering around the elevator but they cleared the way for her as she came through, walking at a brisk pace. Her heart was thudding in her heart as she imagined the worst scenario. She knew from Ron's voice that it was serious, her husband usually liked to joke around but he had sounded dead serious.

"What's going on?" asked a ministry employee but she ignored him as she reached the magical elevator.

"Department of Mysteries" she whispered as she entered the elevator and a second later she found her self in the main hall of the Department of Mysteries. She gasped at the scene in front of her, there was a crowd gathered around one of the pillars and she could see Harry lying comatose at the foot of the pillar.

She ran to him but was stopped by Padma Patil, "Wait, he's put a ward around himself" she said, as Hermione snapped her head to her, asking for an explanation.

Ron saw her and came over and hugged her, "It's okay, Hermione, he is still breathing" he whispered in her ear. She sighed in relief as she had expected the worst. She felt her eyes well up, as she hugged her husband tightly.

"Ginny?" She inquired.

"Already sent a message" Ron said "She'll be here any minute".

Hermione wiped her tears as she turned to Padma, "What happened?" she asked the junior researcher.

"Harry was just coming back from a raid at Nott manor, and he had already sent a patronus informing us that he was coming back with a magical artifact of Egyptian origin," Padma said recalling what had happened earlier that day, seeing the impatient look on Hermione's face she continued "I was just about to meet him at the lobby when I felt a sudden magical shock-wave. I rushed to the main hall and it seemed like Harry had somehow activated the artifact by mistake. I was about to cast a dispel, when the air around Harry lit up and formed a vortex. The next second Harry was sucked in." Hermione sucked in a breath as the implications set in. Getting sucked in a magical vortex signaled some form of travel, she feared that the artifact might have been a portkey.

Padma expected that reaction, she too had feared that the artifact was a portkey and that Harry might have been transported to a Death-Eater hideout and had tried her best to cancel the portkey. But the only method she knew was repelled by a magical shield around the vortex. However after a few seconds of frantic spell casting by a few other researchers and Aurors that had gathered in the main hall, they felt another powerful burst of magic coming the from the vortex and then their was brief flash of light that blinded them and she regained her vision she saw Harry Potter lying at the bottom of the Pillar which he had struck. She rushed towards him but before she could reach him, she saw Harry cast a spell and faint. And since then they all were trying to get rid of the ward that Harry Potter had cast, it was a fairly simple ward but was overloaded with extremely potent magic and hence they were not able to dispel it yet. She relayed all this to Hermione, as the other witch chewed her lower lip in worry.

"Harry!" they heard someone shout as Ginny Weasley rushed towards her husband and promptly hit the ward around her Husband and bounced back and fell on her ass. It would have been quite funny had the situation had not been that dire.

"What the fuck?" she swore as she got up. Ron was instantly by her side and explained the situation to her. Hermione went up to the girl and hugged her as she welled up.

"What's happening, we need to get to him, he is bleeding from his head" Ginny said as she could see a trail of blood flowing from her Husband's head.

"There's a ward around him" Hermione explained. "We need to wait for the curse breakers to arrive". Just as she said this she saw Bill Weasley enter the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief as she knew that Bill was one of the best curse breakers in the country.

Bill Weasley quickly assessed the situation and he instantly knew what he had to do. "Okay everyone, we just need to overload the ward, everyone cast dispel at the same time as me", he said and with a flick of his wand he cast dispel with as much power as he could, everyone else followed and a few seconds later the ward gave-way and collapsed. The medics who had already gathered in the hall rushed to Harry and cast diagnostic spells on him.

Ginny ran up to her friend Hannah, who was treating her Husband and asked with trepidation "Is he going to be okay?"

"He has lot a lost of blood, but he should be okay" Hanna whispered as she concentrated on stitching the wound. "We'll need to take him to St Mungo's though, he has a micro fracture on his skull and that is beyond my skill level" the Junior medic said as she finished casting her diagnostic spells.

Ginny sighed in relief, as the other medics put Harry in stasis and apparated him to St Mungo's. She felt Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, after all it's Harry Potter we are taking about here", her friend said trying to comfort not only her but herself as well. She turned and hugged her sister in-law and both women took comfort in each others embrace.

Present Time

Harry Potter felt Hermione sit next to him on him hospital bed. He reached for her Hand and held it affectionately. His vision was slowly clearing and he could make out faces now. Ginny lifted herself from hugging her Husband looking at him in confusion, she could tell there was something different about him but she couldn't put a finger on what. Harry took one look at Ginny Weasley and knew something was wrong, he turned to look a Hermione Granger and his fears were almost confirmed. He lifted her hand and brought it closer to his face, he gasped as he saw the wedding band on her finger and swore "Fuck!"

Hermione was really confused now, Harry was acting very weird, and the way her had held her hand was very different. She then felt him life her hand and bring it up to his face, and the she saw his eyes widened and he swore loudly.

Harry quickly let go of her hand and closed his eyes. 'I'm dreaming, I must be' he though as his mind whirled frantically. He tried remembering what he was doing that landed him here. He was at the ministry working on trying to decipher a temporal.. "Fuck!" he swore again as the implications set in.

He quickly sat up and looked around him. Everyone was staring at him in confusion, he mentally cursed as he saw some familiar and mostly unfamiliar faces around him. "The artifact, I was holding an artifact before I fainted, where is it" he asked, his tone extremely agitated.

"Here it is" Padma Patil said as she handed him the artifact. "Padma!" Croaker, head of Department of Mysteries shouted. "It's okay Sir, the artifact has lost it's magic, it's a useless piece of junk now" she said as she saw Harry's eyes widen.

Harry's heart almost stopped when he heard Padma say that the artifact had lost it's magic. He wandlessly summoned his wand and cast the runic connection spell again. When the artifact didn't respond he kept casting frantically. He was really panicking now, after the fifth try he threw the wand in frustration.

"Harry" he heard Ginny whisper. He then remembered that he had an audience and that he had just cast a wandless spell. "Oh fuck!" he swore as he looked around. Everyone was staring at him with their mouths hanging, and some of the people in the room had their wands pointed at him. He slowly lifted his hands up in surrender.

He then looked around the room and spoke slowly "I know what I am going to say is going to sound crazy, but I swear that I speak the truth" he took in a deep breath and said, "I am not your Harry" and all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews. The next chapter should be out on Saturday. I am still looking for a beta-reader. **

Chaos was the best way to define the state of Harry Potter's room at St Mungo's. Questions were coming in from all directions and all of them were directed at the patient.

"Enough!" screamed Padma Patil but her shout went unheard, she then cast sonorous and screamed again. The deafening shout was enough to grant temporary silence.

"He might be telling the truth" She continued in a softer voice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione Granger asked, her tone fearful.

"Okay I want everyone who is not the immediate family of Mr Potter out of the room, you stay behind Padma" Croaker said as he stroked his beard. He went over to Ron Weasley and whispered in his ear, "Make sure that everyone keeps this revelation under wraps, even if you have to force it." Ron's eyes widened as he understood the meaning. He was the assistant Head Auror and if Harry was unavailable he was responsible for the department, and that meant making sure that no sensitive information passes through, which would mean that he would have to sanction obliviations for the medics and Aurors that were in Harry's room and also the junior unspeakables that had witnessed the incident in the ministry.

He went over to his wife and leaned in and whispered, "Stay here with him, and try to find out what's going on." Hermione nodded a determined look coming over her face.

"Everyone follow me" he said and the Aurors and medics started shuffling behind him, however some of them who were close friends with Harry were refusing to move, "That is an order" he said in his most commanding voice. They begrudgingly started following him. They all knew that they wouldn't remember anything that happened in the room, after all it was standard department of mysteries procedure and they were contractually bound by the rules.

Only Ginny, Hermione, Padma Patil and head Unspeakable Croaker remained in the ward.

"What do you mean by your not our Harry, are you from the future?" asked Croaker.

"Not really" Harry said, "I think that device transported me to another dimension when I activated it, and as outlandish as that sounds, I really think that's what has happened. Either that or you guys are death eaters disguised as my friends, but if that were the case I'd already be dead."

"You seemed to have summarized your situation quite fast, did you intentionally travel to this dimension?" Croaker asked.

"It was a mistake, I.."

"Where's my Harry?" Ginny Weasley interrupted. She came closer and pointed her wand at his face, she had a frantic look in her face, "Where's my Harry" she said louder, her voice distraught.

"If this Harry is here, it would make sense for our Harry to be in his world" Padma responded for Harry.

Ginny snapped her head to Padma, "Well, then we'll just have to get Harry back and return him" she pointed to Harry, "back to his dimension."

Padma sighed and rubbed her temples, this was going to be long explanation but she was saved from it by Hermione.

"We don't know how?" Hermione said softly, she was still sitting beside Harry looking at his face, Harry seemed to be avoiding her gaze "It has never been done before" She continued.

"Don't worry, I am sure I will be able to fix the artifact, it would take sometime but I should be able to re-power it and activate it again reversing the inter-dimensional travel" Harry said with such conviction that Ginny couldn't help but believe in him.

"We have already tried Harry" Padma said, "It seems like the artifact was meant for one time use."

"No" Harry said shaking his head refusing to give up so fast, he had a family waiting for him back home and he owed it to the other Harry to return him to his own world. "I have worked in the Department of Mysteries for a long time, I am sure there is another way, and even if I can't find a way I am sure my wife in my world will find a way to reverse the process, she always finds a way" he said with conviction. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself as he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't return to his world, he did not want to imagine.

"How long?" Ginny asked.

"A few weeks, a few months at most." he replied.

"Months!" Ginny exclaimed, "What am I going to tell the children?".

Harry suddenly looked stricken, he remembered his little girl and suddenly the weight of what he had done hit him.

"This Harry can act like our Harry till we get this fixed" Hermione said going over to Ginny and holding her hand, she turned to face Harry and asked "Are you sure you can fix this?"

"I am sure I can" he replied with conviction.

Hermione turned back to Ginny, "Don't worry Gin, I won't just give up. We will get our Harry back." she said and hugged Ginny.

"Before we believe you we need to verify your story, Mr Potter" Croaker said. He then removed a vial of veritaserum from his Coat, "Do you agree with this?" He asked as a courtesy.

"Only if you don't ask any personal questions and only if you use it to only verify my identity and my story" Harry said with resignation. He knew that they just wouldn't take his word for it, heck even he wouldn't have believed himself.

Croaker went up to Harry and administered a few drops of Veritaserum. Harry grimaced as he swallowed the potion. He immediately felt all his occlumency shields falling and a sense of calm go through him.

Everyone in the room paid attention to Harry now. Ginny and Hermione held each others hand as Croaker began his questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What year were you born?"

"1980"

"Are you from an alternate dimension?"

"I believe so."

Ginny's breath hitched when Harry said that, it was like a final nail in the coffin as that basically confirmed Harry's story.

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Do you mean to harm anyone in this room."

"No."

"Are you married"

"Yes." Harry said. Internally he started panicking, he could see where this questioning was going and he wanted to avoid that all costs.

"Do you have Children?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Two." Ginny sucked in a breath as Harry said that, she had three Children.

Harry seemed to be struggling now. The questions were getting personal and he was trying to fight the potion. Hermione saw this and went to intervene. But Croaker asked one final question before she could stop him.

"What's your wife's name?"

Harry bit his lip as he desperately tried to stop speaking, but the potion of was too strong.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger :D**


End file.
